The Doctor and Adam's Original Soundtrack
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: A compilation of Song Lyrics from Doctor Who.


DOCTOR WHO: THE ALBUM

SONG 1 –

Doctor Who is Gonna Fix It: Bullamakanka.

"Well I was sittin' in front of the TV set  
There were nothin' much else to do  
Then along comes this amazing co  
They called him Doctor Who  
It was half-past-six on the ABC  
Just before the news  
No ads to interrupt me  
On an interspacial cruise

There was moving metal madness  
A-programmed to destroy  
The Doctor has them covered  
To twart their every ploy  
'Exterminate, exterminate'  
That evil monotone  
The Doctor fights the Daleks  
And I'm then all alone

Doctor Who is gonna fix it  
Doctor Who will put it right  
As he moves across the galaxy  
At twice the speed of light  
Back into the future  
The TARDIS travels time  
With his beautiful assistant  
And his trusty mate K9  
A patent blue policeman's booth  
But when inside the doors  
A vast interior complex  
Defies dimensional laws  
His robot dog is by his side  
He packs a powerful punch  
And he always has the answers  
When it comes down to the crunch

Doctor Who is gonna fix it  
Doctor Who will put it right  
As he moves across the galaxy  
At twice the speed of light  
Back into the future  
The TARDIS travels time  
With his beautiful assistant  
And his trusty mate K9  
The threats of time and outer space  
He'll always keep in line  
He'll put the nasties in their place  
Throughout the realms of time  
The why and where of how and when  
The back beyond and through  
The what and if and maybe  
Will depend on Doctor Who

Doctor Who is gonna fix it  
Doctor Who will put it right  
As he moves across the galaxy  
At twice the speed of light  
Back into the future  
The TARDIS travels time  
With his beautiful assistant  
And his trusty mate K9"

SONG 2 –

An Awful Lot Of Running: Chameleon Circuit

"He is like fire, burning through time  
As old as forever, but fast in his prime  
I saw his blue spaceship materialise  
He stepped out and said to me, "run for your life!"

I don't know why I never thought to ask him for his name  
But I really don't think he'd have told me the truth anyway  
But you know, that's ok

It's completely terrifying but it's so so exciting  
He said I was brilliant and I could change the world  
So many places I've been and there's so much more to see  
We've got galaxies and planets and moons  
And an awful lot of running to do

As a full-time companion he gave me a key  
And a phone with a signal in every galaxy  
As we fell through the vortex I felt so free  
Please don't let this danger just be another dream

Because my life before you was unreasonably mundane  
I've never been happier although we face death every day  
I wouldn't have it any other way

It's completely terrifying but it's so so exciting  
He said I was brilliant and I could change the world  
So many places I've been and there's so much more to see  
We've got galaxies and planets and moons  
And an awful lot of running to do

You know you can fix that chameleon circuit if you just try hotwiring the fragment links and superseding the binary binary binary binary binary binary binary binary binary binary binary *gasp*

It's completely terrifying but it's so so exciting  
He said I was brilliant and I could change the world  
So many places I've been and there's so much more to see  
We've got galaxies and planets and moons  
And an awful lot of running ... to do"

SONG 3 –

Exterminate, Regenerate: Chameleon Circuit

_[Davros]_

"It's been such a long time since I met you back on Skaro  
And I'm pretty sure that you know  
That not much has changed since then  
It doesn't matter how hard you try to remove me  
I think you will agree  
That if one of us dies, then the other will too  
I am locked in war with you

Exterminate, regenerate  
I thought you always knew our fate  
To just keep fighting on and on  
While time keeps turning  
Regenerate, exterminate  
And even though we are the same  
Why don't you hop into your ship  
And leave me burning?

Even though, as men, we have our contrasts  
we're of exactly the same class  
and our constant companion is death  
Look at you, fashioning people into weapons  
How can you say that you're better than me?  
We both carry the fire that is set to devour life

Exterminate, regenerate  
I thought you always knew our fate  
To just keep fighting on and on  
While time keeps turning  
Regenerate, exterminate  
And even though we are the same  
Why don't you hop into your ship  
And leave me burning?

_[Doctor]_  
We both carry the fire that has the power to end life  
But what I do with that flame is what separates our types  
If it takes till the end of reality to beat you  
Then I'll be sure to meet you  
At the exit of the world

Exterminate, regenerate  
You know that it isn't too late  
To end what seems impossible  
And leave time turning  
Regenerate, exterminate  
And even though we aren't the same  
Why don't you hop into my ship?  
And we can settle this  
And we can settle this

Exterminate, regenerate  
You know that it isn't too late  
To end what seems impossible  
And leave time turning  
Regenerate, exterminate  
And even though we aren't the same  
Why don't you hop into my ship…

_[Davros]_  
Exterminate, regenerate  
I thought you always knew our fate  
To just keep fighting on and on  
While time keeps turning  
Regenerate, exterminate  
And even though we are the same  
Why don't you hop into your ship  
And leave me burning?

_[Doctor]_  
And we can settle this  
_[Both]_  
Forever  
_[Davros]_  
Yeah, we can travel time  
_[Both]_  
Together  
We can settle this, forever "

SONG 4 –

I'm Going To Spend My Christmas With A Dalek: The GoGo's

" I bring you greet-ings from all Dal-eks

I'm gonna spend my Christmas with a Dalek and hug him underneath the mistletoe and if he's very nice

I'll feed him sugar spice and hang a Christmas stocking from his big red toe

And when we both get up on Christmas morning

I'll kiss him on his chromium-plated head and take him in to say hi to Mum and frighten Daddy out of his bed

Merry Christmas

Mer-ry Christ-mas

Happy Christmas

Hap-py Christ-mas

Merry Christmas

Mer-ry Christ-mas ...to you

I wish to be your friend

Please may I have more plum pud-ding and cus-tard

I'm gonna spend my Christmas with a Dalek and if I make him happy, he will stay

He'll go (whoop) and (whirr) and twiddle his eye and then my little Dalek will say

Merry Christmas

Christ-mas tree

Happy Christmas

Mis-tle-toe

Merry Christmas

Mer-ry Christ-mas ...to you

Merry Christmas

I love you

Happy Christmas

You love me

Merry Christmas

Mer-ry Christ-mas ...to you

Merry Christmas

More black pudding

Happy Christmas

More custard...

SONG 5 –

Doomsday: Murray Gold

_N/A Lyrics_

SONG 6 -

Song for Ten (TV Version): Tim Phillips

Well I woke up today  
And the world seemed a  
Restless place  
It could have been that  
Way for me...  
And I wandered around  
And I thought of your face  
That Christmas looking back  
At me...Ah...ah...ah….ah

I wish today was just like  
Every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day  
Everything I ever dreamed

And I started to walk  
Pretty soon I will run_  
_And I'll be running back to you  
'Cause I followed my star  
And that's what you are  
I've had a merry time  
With you...Ah..ah..ah...ah

I wish today was just like  
Every other day...  
'Cause today has been the best day  
Everything I ever dreamed 

SONG 7 -

Song for Ten: Neil Hannon (CONTINUED FROM THE TV VERSION)

So have a good life,  
Do it for me -  
Make me so proud,  
Like you want me to be;  
Where ever you are,  
I'm thinking of you, oceans apart  
I want you to know...v

Well I woke up today, and you're on the other side,  
Our time will never come again;  
But if you can still dream,  
Close your eyes it will seem,  
That you can see me now and then...

I wish today was just like every other day,  
'Cause today has been the best day -  
Everything I ever dreamed!

I wish today was just like every other day,  
'Cause today has been the best day -  
Everything I ever dreamed!

SONG 8 –

Love Don't Roam: Neil Hannon

Well, I've roamed about this Earth  
With just a suitcase in my hand,  
And I've met some bog-eyed Joe's,  
I've met the blessed, I've met the damned.  
But of all the strange, strange creatures  
In the air, at sea, on land,  
Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
I love you, you understand.

So, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam. No, no.

I have wandered, I have rambled  
I have crossed this crowded sphere,  
And I've seen a mass of problems  
That I long to disappear.  
Now, all I have's this anguished heart,  
For you have vanished too.  
Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
Just what is this man to do?

So, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam.

Yeah, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam. No, no.

Well, you took me in, you stole my heart,  
I cannot roam no more.  
Because love, it stays within you,  
It does not wash up on a shore.  
But a fighting man forgets each cut  
Each knock, each bruise, each fall,  
But a fighting man cannot forget  
Why his love don't roam no more.

Oh, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam.

Yeah, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam.

Yeah, walk with me, my love, my love,  
Walk tall, walk proud, walk far,  
For you know my love, you are, you are,  
You are my shining star.

Walk with me, oh my love,  
Walk tall, walk proud, walk far.  
For you know my love, you are, you are,  
You are my shining star, you are, you are.  
Yeah!

Reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
My body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam.

SONG 9 -

Once I found a stowaway  
Upon my ship on Christmas Day  
I was fair so I gave him a chance  
"You shouldn't be here,  
What's your tale?  
I ought to throw you to the whale."  
He just smiled and said,  
"Come here, let's dance."

He said, "Borrow or steal,  
I'll find a way  
To be with my lover upon Christmas Day  
And I'll run and I'll roam  
I'll cover the ground  
This Christmas I'll see you  
I'll be around."

He told me 'bout his girl back home  
Waiting patient, all alone  
While we danced I shed a little tear  
He closed his eyes, all out at sea,  
I think he danced with her not me  
I'll just have to wait another year.

He said, "Borrow or steal,  
I'll find a way  
To be with my lover upon Christmas Day  
And I'll run and I'll roam  
I'll cover the ground  
This Christmas I'll see you  
I'll be around."

I think of him now and again  
I wonder how his journey ends  
As I sail by on my lonesome sea  
That stranger with the haunting face  
Here then gone without a trace  
Lying with his love, that's where he'll be.

"Beg, borrow or steal  
I'll find a way  
To be with my lover next Christmas Day  
And I'll run and I'll roam  
I'll cover the ground  
Next Christmas I'll see you  
I'll be around."

"Beg, borrow or steal  
I'll find a way  
To be with my lover next Christmas Day  
And I'll run and I'll roam  
I'll cover the ground  
Next Christmas I'll see you  
I'll be around."

SONG 10 -  
Abigail's Song (Silence Is All You Know)

When you're alone, silence is all you know.

When you're alone, silence is all you know

Let in the noise and let it grow.

When you're alone, silence is all you see

When you're alone, silence is all you'll be

Give me your hand and come to me.

When you are here, music is all around.

When you are near, music is all around.

Open your eyes, don't make a sound.

Let in the shadow, let in the shadow,

Let in the light of your bright shadow.

Let in the shadow, let in the shadow.

Let in the light of your bright shadow.

Let in the light.

Let in the light.

Let in the light of your sweet shadow.

When you're alone, oh,

Silence is all you know.

Silence is all,

Silence is all around.

Silence is all

Silence is all around

A/N – If you like this guys, I will post a second chapter to this.


End file.
